


A Hero and his Sword

by makotokitagawa



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotokitagawa/pseuds/makotokitagawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fi gets a chance to visit the surface, miles below her homeland of Skyloft. Too bad she has to take a backseat to the real hero...great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero and his Sword

Skyloft rests high above the surface of the earth on a floating island. It’s a beautiful place, but also extremely small and isolated. Of course, the people there don’t have much choice. They often can be seen riding on great birds called Loftwings, but even their majestic mounts can’t carry them far beyond the boundaries of their small town. 

Not exactly the perfect place to grow up. 

~~~~~

The Knight Academy is the only school on the entire floating island of Skyloft. It stands with the pride of sending hundreds of young knights into the world, trained and ready for anything the battles of life can throw at them. Unfortunately, ever since Skyloft became separated from the surface, the only reason Knight Academy continues to train young men and women is simply for tradition’s sake. The first generation of Skyloftians are nothing more than family oriented citizens. Their children, who now attend the school, are not even getting the same level of training that the school once offered. 

Of course, when you’re sixteen and there is nothing you’d rather do more than hide in your dorm, the less vigorous your schooling is, the better off you feel. 

Fi has short blue hair and a vacant stare. She wears her school uniform on top just like everyone else at the school, which consists of a black jacket, white shirt, and black tie with the Knight Academy emblem patterned on it. She is quite skinny from the waist down, but her legs and butt are nice and curvy. She shows this off with short skirts and fishnet stockings that almost always get her stern looks from the headmaster. You’d think he would be used to it by now. 

There are lots of other students enrolled at the academy, including the headmaster’s daughter, Zelda. Fi and Zelda were paired together in the same dorm, and for the past two years they’ve been inseparable. When Fi first laid eyes on her, she was almost certain that they would never get along. Fi has a few pretty traits, like her eyes and her legs. But Zelda...she was gorgeous from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. Her long blonde hair was like a veil that trailed behind her when she walked, and framed her face like an angel’s halo. Her smile was like the sun on a rainy day, piercing through the darkest cloud to shine hope down on everyone she met. She was sweet and kind, and she hadn’t a trouble in the world. Fi often wrote in her journal that Zelda and herself were polar opposites. 

This wasn’t quite true of course. Fi was her own worst critic, and Zelda would often remind her of that fact when the two of them would talk heart to heart after a long day of class and homework. Fi was found on the doorstep of a small family in Skyloft when she was only a baby. Everyone who knew her, which, in such a small town was pretty much everyone in Skyloft, said she must have been a blessing from the gods. How else could a small child end up in their little town above the clouds? No one could tell her origin, not even the headmaster himself, who also doubled as the town’s primary spiritual guide. Regardless, the family who first found her took her in and raised her. She had one adopted brother named Fledge, who was such a disappointment to her parents that they often favored her over him. He was falling behind in almost every subject studied at the Knight Academy, and was a natural weakling. Fi kept her distance from him, but if she had to, she would show Fledge the necessary courtesy of a sister to a brother. He was the only biological son of her parents after all, and she would never dream of doing anything that would make them unhappy. 

When school isn’t in session, and she can trudge across the river to her parent’s house for the weekend, she often goes to the very edge of Skyloft, where the earth falls into a sea of sky. She sits with her legs off the side, by the waterfall that falls from somewhere even higher above Skyloft. Then she dreams of what truly lies on the surface, something that the old dusty books in the school library can’t even begin to describe. No one in the floating town can remember what’s down there. their memories were wiped clean when the great chunks of dirt were cast into the sky. It would do you no good to ask even grannie Apples, the oldest resident of Skyloft, what life was like before they were suspended in the sky. So Fi sits and dreams, wondering where she came from, wondering what is underneath her feet miles and miles away. 

~~~~~

“I’ve been having this reoccurring dream,” Zelda’s voice floats down to the bottom bunk where Fi is busy scribbling in her journal, “it’s so strange and wonderful at the same time.” Zelda swings her head to hang upside down over the edge of the bed so she can look at Fi while she talks. Fi remains unmoving besides the hand holding her pen, still writing out the tortures of the day. Zelda pokes her knee. “Hey silly, are you listening to me? Don’t you want to know what my dream is about?” 

Fi brushes her hand away. “Maybe later,” she moans, “I’m writing about how much I hate having to sit behind Pipit in history.” She leans forward with the passion of her words and starts to read aloud as she writes. “That no good...piece of...horse shit...thinks...he has...control..over me?” 

Zelda giggles. “Well he obviously does if he’s getting so much brain and journal space my dear!” Zelda swings down to the floor and cuddles up next to Fi on her bunk to read over her shoulder. “Why not take a break from venting and talk to me for a bit.” Fi sighs and reluctantly closes the cover of her journal, sliding it in its ‘secret’ spot between the bedframe and the mattress of her bunk. 

"So last night I dreamed about going to the surface." Zelda said, casually curling a strand of hair between her fingers. 

Suddenly, she had Fi's attention. "You mean like, the surface surface?" She leaned forward, looking Zelda in the eye. "Like, below the clouds?" Zelda giggled. "Of course silly," she answered, "What other surface is there?" Fi leaned back on her mattress and pulled her blanket around her shoulders. "Tell me more about this dream," She asked.

Zelda hugged her knees to her chest, glad that her friend was finally listening to her. "Well, it's pretty much the same every time. I hear a voice in my head, then I wake up in a forest somewhere, like those same forests we read about in books that just have trees for miles and miles. You could walk in a straight line forever and see a thousand trees and never reach the edge. It's really magical." Zelda stopped for a moment and looked at her nails. "The whole time I'm there, I feel like the voice in my head is telling me that...that's where I belong, like that's what I was born for. But I always wake up before I see anything else besides the forest." Zelda looked up from her nails at Fi. "I know that's way more boring than you expected..." 

Fi shook her hands at Zelda. "No, no, no! It's not! I find it extremely interesting actually, I think about the surface a lot too, but I never dream about it. I just like to think about going below the clouds and experiencing what it's like for myself." Zelda smiled at her friend and climbed back up into her bunk. "Well, maybe someday we'll get a chance," she said, her voice floating down towards Fi again. 

~~~~~

The next day in class, as Fi was trying really hard to ignore the chanting of "Emo, emo, emo," from Pipit behind her, Fi saw Zelda lean towards a long-haired blonde boy who sat next to her. Fi strained her neck to see what they were doing from across the classroom. This would have never happened if Pipit hadn't been an absolute douche and tattled on them as they were passing notes one day, causing them to be separated to opposite sides of the class. Fi felt a sharp pang of jealousy as she caught a glimpse of the boy handing Zelda a crumpled up piece of paper. 

Seems like Fi was being replaced. 

Fi couldn't get to the lunchroom fast enough when the clock struck noon. She grabbed something wrapped in paper and a carton of juice and slid into her usual spot by the window where she and Zelda always sat. It was a good five minutes before Zelda even entered the lunchroom and started to gather her food. Fi was running over different monologues in her head, trying to come up with the right way to gently confront Zelda about the boy, but by the time Zelda took her seat across from her, all she was able to blurt out was, "BOY. CLASS. PAPER. NOW." 

Zelda stared at her blankly. "What are you talking about?" She tilted her head to the side and took a bite of her apple. Fi shook her head to try to clear her mind, at least enough to make sense of what she was trying to say. “I meant,” she said, “Why were you passing notes to the blonde kid today?” 

Zelda smiled knowingly at Fi. “Aw, someone is jealous,” she teased, poking Fi’s nose from across the table. Fi blushed and pretended to be interested in unwrapping her lunch. Zelda giggled and continued to munch on her apple. “I don’t know,” Zelda continued, “He seems really nice and he makes me smile a lot. I think I might have a bit of a thing for him.” Fi felt another pang of jealousy. Why in the world was this bothering her so much? Zelda was gorgeous, she deserved to have a nice boy in her life. “Who is he anyway?” She inquired, eyeing him suspiciously as he took a seat a couple tables behind Zelda with his lunch. “You don’t know him?” Zelda seemed surprised, “Our island has a grand total of five people, how could you not know him? That’s Link, the one with the annoying little sister we babysit sometimes.” Fi nodded to be polite. She really didn’t care who he was, all she knew is that she really wanted Zelda to herself. 

~~~~~

That night, Fi had a long walk by the riverside. Most of the villagers were inside, eating dinner or having family time, so she was mostly alone besides the occasional cat. She had avoided Zelda most of the day, unable to explain the intense jealousy she felt. She didn’t want Zelda to think she was just a bitch anyway. She would rather get over this by herself and continue her normal life with her best friend and her potential boyfriend. It was selfish of her to want Zelda all to herself. Zelda was her own person, and she had a right to hang out with other people besides Fi. Link might turn out to be a nice addition to their little group. 

AS Zelda left the residential part of the island and began to approach the waterfalls, she noticed a strange figure by the waterside where the river widened into a pool at the mouth of the falls. As she got closer, she could see that it was a woman wrapped in a dark red shawl and wearing a large, tall red hat to match. Fi had never seen her before, and she was pretty sure she knew everyone on their island, regardless of her struggle to remember Link’s name earlier. As soon as Fi was within earshot, the woman turned to her and looked her straight in the eye. 

The woman held her hand out to Fi and spoke in a loud voice, “IT IS TIME TO MEET YOUR FATE, CHILD.”


End file.
